No Monsters In Your Head But Me
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Everybody is in love with Shepard. Liara knows she has nothing to worry about, but a little insurance never hurt anyone. (Shiara art collaboration with 2dShepard).


This entire story was a collaboration from the start with 2dShepard. The gorgeous art is all them. I am in awe of their abilities and I can only hope the story I wrote is worthy. I was expecting one drawing when they asked to collaborate with me. Instead, I got EIGHT. EIGHT. HOLY FUCKING CRAP. Follow them on tumblr 2dShepard. They post tons of Shiara and Korrasami, although most of it isn't NSFW like this.

raedmagdon dot tumblr dot com/post/134752028337/

Look at those while you're alone. We're doing a Korrasami story next, so hold onto your hats.

Also, the title is a play on one of Liara's possessive/protective comments from the Leviathan DLC. Granted, she uses the word 'creatures' instead of 'monsters', but 'monsters' sounded better. Y'know, with the whole 'green monster' jealousy angle.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **No Monsters In Your Head But Me**

 **. . .**

"I just wanted to thank you, Commander. For everything you've done..."

Liara kept a pleasant expression plastered on her face, struggling not to let her smile twitch. She usually enjoyed talking with her fellow academics, but Doctor Ann Bryson was getting on her nerves. The woman's eyes were uncomfortably bright as they gazed at Shepard, and she was standing far too close for comfort. Worst of all, the dreamy look she wore was familiar enough to make Liara's stomach clench. Hero worship was something she witnessed her bondmate receiving on an all too frequent basis.

As usual, Shepard dismissed the compliment with a careless shrug. "You don't have to thank me. In the end, you were the one who helped us. We never would have tracked down the Leviathan without you." Even though she knew Shepard hadn't meant to be encouraging, Liara pursed her lips. She could already tell the words would be taken the wrong way.

As she feared, Doctor Bryson blushed. "Well, my father would have been proud. He devoted his whole life to studying the mysteries of the galaxy, and you actually proved one of them true! It's exhilarating."

The _'You're exhilarating, too,'_ flew right over Shepard's head. "I'm so sorry we couldn't do anything to help him. I know it's not much comfort, but a lot of his work has been invaluable to us. He made a difference."

Genuine sadness crossed Ann's face, and Liara felt a twinge of guilt. _Perhaps I'm being uncharitable. She just lost her father. I was miserable after Benezia died, and Goddess knows I leaned on Shepard for support, even when she was a near-stranger to me._ But that didn't stop her from bristling when Doctor Bryson brushed Shepard's forearm.

"Thank you. It actually is comforting to hear..."

When Shepard clasped Doctor Bryson's hand in a gesture of reassurance, Liara reached her limit. Shepard might not have been fully aware of her actions, but there was only so much flirting one's lover could be expected to endure. "Shepard,I hate to interrupt, but both of us are needed on the Normandy. Joker buzzed my omnitool." She held up her wrist, pretending to squint at a non-existent message.

Fortunately, Shepard's obliviousness did not extend to her. She made her apologies immediately and without question. "Sorry, Doctor Bryson. We'll have to catch up another time. Please keep Specialist Traynor updated if you come across any useful intel. I promise it'll get put to good use."

"Of course," Doctor Bryson said, a little disappointed. "I know how to get in touch. It was some adventure though, huh? I can't believe you risked your life to save me."

Liara couldn't resist a final comment before their departure. "Forgive me, Doctor Bryson, but Shepard has been through far more harrowing circumstances." On impulse, she tucked her arm through Shepard's elbow in a rare public display of affection and ownership. "There is no reason for you to feel guilty. In fact, she makes a habit of saving... what does Lieutenant Vega call them? Damsels in distress?"

Shepard's cheeks flushed. "Um, I wouldn't put it quite like _that_..."

"I would," Doctor Bryson said, but she gave them both a brief wave goodbye. "Thank again, Commander. You know, for everything."

Liara kept hold of Shepard's arm all the way to the nearby rapid transit terminal. Once they climbed into the cab, she took Shepard's hand instead, lacing their fingers together and refusing to let go. "I don't really go out of my way to rescue damsels in distress, do I?" Shepard asked, a wrinkle forming in the middle of her brow. "I try to help all kinds of people."

"Of course you do, Shepard." _And all of them seem to swoon over you, soldiers and civilians alike, no matter their species or gender._ She rested her cheek against Shepard's shoulder, trying not to think about it. In the end, Shepard had chosen her. Her, first as an inexperienced archaeologist who could barely get proper funding for her expeditions, and again as a cold and emotionally detached information broker. She had changed a great deal during the last few years, but the one thing that had remained constant was Shepard's love for her. Shepard had saved her, first from the bubble on Therum, and again from herself.

 _I suppose I cannot blame Doctor Bryson for being awestruck,_ she thought as Shepard's strong arm wrapped around her. _I was too, in her position. I still am, even now that I truly know her._

"So, Liara, what does "Joker" need us on the Normandy for?"

Liara smiled. She enjoyed the pleasant vibrations of Shepard's voice when they were pressed this close. "I am not sure what Joker might need you for, but _I_ require your undivided attention for several hours later this evening."

Even though she couldn't see it, Liara could feel Shepard's grin. "Several hours, huh? Sounds like you have plans for me."

"Perhaps. You will have to wait and see."

Shepard laughed, leaning in to whisper beside her crest. "You're a tease, Doctor T'Soni. Your cabin, or mine?"

Liara considered her options. A plan was already forming in her mind, specially suited to scratch a specific itch. "Mine, I think. But I will need a little time to prepare first…"

Shepard's steps bounced as she exited her cabin, heading for the elevator. She didn't get to enjoy moods like this often in the middle of a war, but the brief moment she had shared with Liara in the cab had brightened her day. _Trips to the Citadel are usually a frustrating waste of time, but not with her. When this is finished, I'm gonna make sure I take her on all the dates we've had to pass up. I must owe her about a million._

Thinking about dates made her smile wider. The XO quarters weren't exactly a 'romantic' location, but as long as Liara was there waiting for her, she knew she was in for a wonderful evening. It had taken a lot of restraint to stay away long enough for Liara to prepare whatever she was planning. The last time they had seen each other, Liara had been half-buried in the closet, clearly searching for something. A look of startled surprise and the suggestion that she return to her cabin and 'prepare' had convinced Shepard to leave, but only just.

 _She's definitely up to something,_ Shepard thought, picking up her pace. She entered the lift, tapping her foot impatiently. _And why does this elevator have to be so damn slow?_ Still, her stomach fluttered more than usual as the lift dropped. She wanted to find out what Liara was up to, and her fuzzy feelings of happiness were swiftly turning into anticipation.

The elevator came to a stop at last, and Shepard adjusted the slight swell at the front of her uniform slacks. She had 'prepared' as Liara had requested, but that didn't mean she wanted anyone who might be lingering in the mess to notice. After a few furtive glances, she left the elevator, striding purposefully toward Liara's door. She stopped outside, sneaking a check at her omnitool. _It's been an hour. That's enough time, right?_

In the end, she couldn't wait. If she caught Liara in the middle of her preparations, so be it. She scanned her palm and the door whooshed open.

What she saw when she stepped inside made her do an instant double-take. Glyph's usual greeting fell on deaf ears. Liara was indeed in her quarters, but she wasn't bent over her terminal, or even lying on the bed. Instead, she hovered helplessly above the mattress, buoyed by the glowing light of a singularity. Her entire body was wrapped in purple-blue biotics, and her head was almost high enough to hit the ceiling. Whatever she had been trying to do, something had obviously gone wrong.

"Privacy mode, Glyph," Shepard said as the doors closed behind her. She headed toward the bed, smirking with amusement. "Well, Doctor T'Soni, it seems you've gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle." She stopped beside the bed and craned her neck up. "What happened?"

Liara didn't answer the question. Her brow knotted with worry, as if she was concerned. "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped. I need help!"

Despite the urgent note in Liara's voice, Shepard paused. She examined Liara again, noticing that she had abandoned her stylish lab coat for a drabber green and white jumpsuit. The outfit had seen better days, but the clinging fabric did highlight her hips and the swell of her breasts. _I wonder what brought this on?_ _She hasn't worn that old thing in years. I didn't even know she still had it. Unless.._. Understanding dawned, and she folded her arms across her chest. _Fine. A little warning might have been nice, but I can play along._

"Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Relief spread across Liara's face. Either she was a better actress than Shepard had anticipated, or she was getting uncomfortable suspended in midair. "Thank the Goddess. Listen, this thing I'm in is a Prothean security device." Shepard tried not to snort. Liara was selling the dialogue, but she'd never seen a "Prothean security device" in someone's bedroom. "I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it, all right?"

"Your mother is working with Saren." Shepard narrowed her eyes with what she hoped looked like suspicion. "Whose side are you on?"

"What? I am not on anybody's side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I am nothing like her. Please, just get me out of here!"

Shepard considered questioning Liara further, not to be authentic, but to tease. Watching Liara bob up and down was surprisingly entertaining, and it left her deliciously vulnerable. In the end, impatience got the better of her. If they were going to do this, she wanted Liara to touch her. She climbed onto the bed, wrapping her hand around Liara's ankle.

It only took a single tug to bring Liara down on top of her. Their bodies collided a little harder than Shepard had intended, but that wasn't the only reason her breath escaped. One of Liara's legs had slipped between hers, putting pressure in a very sensitive place. Better still, Liara's deep blue eyes were staring directly into hers. "Hey there. I'm Commander Shepard. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Liara made no move to roll away. "No, Commander," she murmured, batting her lashes. She leaned closer until their faces were only an inch apart. "You didn't hurt me at all. Thank you for breaking my fall."

"No problem," Shepard said, grinning broadly. This reenactment business was silly, but Liara's responses were cute enough to make the awkwardness worth it. "It's what I do. Oh, and I might have also fought a krogan. Just thought you'd like to know."

Liara's eyes grew large, and she sucked in an exaggerated gasp of awe. "A krogan? All by yourself? I had no idea humans were so strong." Liara's palms brushed her biceps in what was clearly supposed to be an 'accident'. "I have never met one before. A human, I mean."

"Oh, really?" Shepard fought not to laugh at the implausibility. Liara had a human in her bed, her body, and her mind at least once every couple of days—even more often when they were traveling. "And what do you think of us so far?"

Liara's voice dropped to a low purr, and Shepard shuddered as the thigh trapped against her pushed forward. "I have to admit, I am impressed. Your species is even more fascinating up close."

"Yeah? Well, I think you're pretty fascinating, too." She stroked a hand along Liara's back, cradling her waist.

"I—I am?" Liara whispered in a surprisingly good imitation of her old stutter. She leaned in close, averting her gaze in an attempt to seem shy. "Is there some way I could repay you, Commander? You did rescue me, after all."

Shepard weighed her options. She was certain Liara had more plans for her, but for now, her lover seemed content to let her call the shots. "Actually, there is. We humans have a custom when we rescue maidens fair..." Liara's adoring expression twitched for a second, and Shepard knew she was trying not to roll her eyes. _Yeah, well, it serves you right. If you're going to spring a role play on me without advance notice, I get to use my cheesiest lines._ "Sometimes, the person being rescued thanks their rescuer with a kiss."

"A kiss? That is a rather intimate act for asari." Liara bit her lip, pretending to consider it. "But I suppose you have earned it. And I cannot deny that I am... _curious."_

Shepard cupped Liara's cheek, not at all surprised by how warm it felt. The points were already tinged with purple, and her scattering of freckles stood out. _Damn. It's almost not fair how beautiful you are when you blush like that._ "Well then, Doctor T'Soni, prepare to have your curiosity satisfied." She drew closer, until they were a breath apart. "One kiss, coming up."

When Liara's lips met hers, it felt like coming home. They lost themselves in the kiss like the lovers they truly were, and Shepard couldn't help groaning when Liara asked for entrance to her mouth. She granted it instinctively, preparing to be teased. Even though Shepard tried to brace herself, the tongue that slid along her lower lip had her grinding up into Liara's thigh and holding her waist tighter.

Before she could return the favor, Liara pulled back, staring at her with hooded eyes. They were darker than usual, and Shepard nearly lost herself in them. Somehow, she managed to collect enough of her splintered thoughts to form a sentence. "So, what do you think about humans now that you've kissed one?"

Liara toyed with the top button of her uniform jacket. "I think you would make a _fascinating_ subject for an in-depth study, Commander."

Shepard leaned up to give Liara another lingering kiss. "Well, I did save your life," she said against Liara's lips. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you 'study' me, too. You know, for the good of science."

"I was thinking of it as a reward." Liara rolled off of her at last, and Shepard found that she missed the comforting weight. "Brave soldiers who save maidens fair deserve more than a kiss for their trouble, don't you think?"

"I did headbutt a krogan for you," Shepard teased. "That has to be worth a blowjob at the very least."

Liara's eyes tracked down to the bulge at the front of her pants, but they didn't stay there. She hurried to make up for it with an adorably confused look. "A… what? I am afraid my knowledge of human sexuality is rather limited. You will have to show me."

 _I'll just bet you want me to show you,_ Shepard thought, gazing at Liara's flushed face. _And wow, you're really trying to sell this whole 'inexperienced virgin' thing, aren't you? I can't decide whether it's weird, kinky, or sweet._ "I can do that, but why don't you lose the jumpsuit first? I think my reward will work better without it."

"Of course." Liara left the bed and turned to face her, reaching for the zipper near her collar. "Unless..." She played with the tab for a moment, as if considering something. "Perhaps you would like to help me, Commander?"

Shepard's smirk turned wolfish. One of the best part of getting a present was unwrapping it. She left the bed as well, standing as close as possible without letting their bodies touch. "I'd be delighted, Doctor T'Soni." She removed Liara's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before peeling the zipper open.

She had already guessed Liara wasn't wearing anything underneath, but seeing confirmation sent a pulse of desire straight between her legs. She had to swallow a groan when the graceful lines of Liara's collarbone came into view, and she couldn't stop staring at the soft dusting of freckles over Liara's cleavage. Her lips ached to re-learn them, and that ache swiftly travelled to other places. "You're so beautiful," she breathed, completely forgetting about her role.

"And you are stunning." The affection on Liara's face wasn't just pretend, and Shepard felt her heart lurch. Her fingers fumbled, but she finally managed to pull the zipper past Liara's breasts. Although Liara denied it, Shepard was absolutely convinced they had grown during the past few years. They spilled out as soon as she opened the jumpsuit far enough, deep purple tips already hard. She cupped them immediately, bending down for another kiss.

The next few minutes were a blur of hot mouths and lingering hands as they tried to undress each other. It was a slow, frequently interrupted process, especially when they tumbled onto the bed. Liara's jumpsuit remained bunched around her waist as Shepard followed through on the urge to kiss every one of her freckles. She wasn't even sure where the various parts of her own uniform ended up. She was too entranced with the sight of Liara hovering over her, faint violet marks marring her throat and chest, the hard points of her nipples slick and shiny with spit.

Shepard's head didn't clear until Liara's palm snaked across her stomach. She suddenly remembered she was wearing her cock, and its shaft strained against the front of her boxers. _Wait, boxers? I don't even remember her taking off my pants. That is_ definitely _not fair._ Liara's fingertips crept even lower, and Shepard wished she had chosen a looser pair. The ones she was wearing felt way too tight.

Of course, Liara noticed. Her tongue rolled over her plump lower lip before she pulled it between her teeth. "Are you ready for your reward, Commander?" she asked, studying the thick outline with clear interest.

Shepard blinked. The hungry way Liara was looking at her was incredibly distracting. "Uh... Oh! Right." She flipped onto her back, pulling her underwear off before Liara could. If this kind of torment continued, she wasn't sure how she would survive the next several minutes.

Liara didn't make it easy. The heat of her gaze was intense, and the little gasp she made sent a stab of lust through Shepard's abdomen. Her clit twitched against the transmitter, sending pressure straight up along her shaft. A pearl of wetness welled at the tip, and Liara's eyes locked onto it. "Am I allowed to touch?"

Shepard shuddered as Liara settled between her knees. She was all too aware of the hold on her thighs. "You're already touching me."

Liara leaned in, pretending to be curious. "I meant your... what do humans call it?"

That question took a slight stretch of Shepard's imagination. _Seriously, Liara? I know you know at least four different English words for it. I had you shouting a few of them the other night._ But she sensed this time would be different, and she decided not to ruin the fun, even if Liara was being a bit ridiculous. "My cock. And yes, you can touch it." Her inner muscles clenched around the shorter end of the toy, and fullness built in the base. "Actually... I _really_ want you to touch it. With your mouth. Since this is supposed to be my reward and all."

Liara dipped her head obediently, and Shepard's entire world centered between her legs.

The first brush of Liara's mouth had her clutching at the covers. She fought to keep her hips still, but almost lost control when the hot kiss turned into light sucking. Her shaft throbbed, and more wetness spilled from the swollen head. "Fuck," she panted, unsure whether to keep watching. The sight of Liara's lips pursed against her made her ache, but it was too pretty to look away from.

Liara pulled back an inch, but not before swirling her tongue through the pool of wetness she had caused. "You will have to give me some instruction," she said, staring up past her lashes. "I have never tried this before, and I am not very familiar with humans."

Shepard groaned in response. Even though it was all an act, Liara's innocent persona was dangerously convincing. Perhaps it was because her lover really had been sheltered and virginal while they were getting to know each other, but whatever the reason, it was working better than she was willing to admit. "You... um... you were doing fine." She lifted her hand, pressing lightly on Liara's crest. "Keep working the tip."

She was rewarded for being so specific. Liara's warm mouth sealed around her again, drawing her just deep enough to suck. Shepard chewed at the inside of her cheek, trying not to thrust. She suddenly wished she had asked for more, but she resisted the urge to grip Liara's head. Part of her feared it would break the hazy spell Liara had cast on her. "Oh God," she muttered, struggling not to move her hips. "Shit, that feels... you feel _so_ good..."

Liara hummed in approval, sending vibrations straight along her cock. It pounded even harder when Liara's hand wrapped around the bottom. Her hold was loose and tentative, obviously meant to tease, and Shepard pulled in a quick breath. The sound earned her a brief reprieve. Liara released her with a pop, adopting an expression of concern. "Is this all right?" she murmured, lips near enough to skim the sensitive tip.

Shepard had no idea how to answer. Liara was giving her everything she wanted, but none of what she needed. She folded her other hand around Liara's fist, guiding it in a pumping motion. "K—keep going. Fuck, your _mouth,_ Liara..."

Liara did resume using her mouth, but slowly and deliberately. Instead of working her lips further along the shaft, she scattered kisses around the sensitive slit, flicking it occasionally with her tongue to gather the heat spilling out. This time, Shepard lost the battle. She closed her eyes, certain she would come if she kept watching. _Wait, why shouldn't I come?_ Her stomach muscles clenched, and she opened her eyes again, staring at Liara's beautiful face. _She's stringing this out, but she never actually said I had to wait..._

Unfortunately, Liara chose that exact moment to slide her lips down. The overwhelming heat felt every bit as wonderful as her tongue, but it was _just_ different enough to pull Shepard back from the brink. She forgot herself, giving into temptation and pushing on Liara's crest. If Liara was going to torture her like this, she wanted to be even deeper.

But Liara only allowed her a few moments of control before snatching it away. She ignored the hand on her crest and went to work in earnest, miraculously 'remembering' the skills she had perfected over the past several years. Shepard wasn't prepared. A low, broken noise cracked in her chest when the tip of her cock pushed into Liara's throat. Buried all the way, Liara's mouth was almost as hot and tight as her azure. Shepard's vision went fuzzy, and she could barely remember how to breathe. It took everything she had to gasp out a warning.

"Fuck, Liara, I—I'm gonna... gonna come..."

Liara pulled away as suddenly as she had dipped forward. Shepard hissed when cold air folded around her shaft, and she half-sobbed when she realized Liara wasn't going to help her. She tried to say something, _anything_ to get the warmth of Liara's mouth back, but words wouldn't come. She could only manage to lift her hips and push pleadingly on Liara's head.

All she got was another wet kiss to her very tip. It was so brief she almost thought she had imagined it until Liara blew a cool stream across her. The contrast was nearly her undoing. A few weak spurts escaped, rolling over the head of her cock and leaving glistening trails along its length, but the fullness inside her didn't burst free. She let go of Liara's crest and clutched the covers again, twisting them in her hands.

"Shepard?" For someone who was supposed to be playing innocent, Liara seemed far too pleased with herself. "I mean, _Commander_ —"

"Don't care about that anymore," she grunted. "Please, Li... I need to come."

Blackness welled in Liara's glossy eyes, and for a moment, Shepard thought she would be swept away in a meld. Instead, Liara flowed up along her body, all predatory grace. There was no denying her experience or her determination any longer. "What about the rest of your reward?" she purred as she rose up onto her knees.

Shepard's heart stopped for a beat when she realized Liara was straddling her, mere inches out of reach. The only thing that soothed her was the sight of Liara's azure. In this position, she had a perfect view. Liara's outer lips were full and parted, and the inner ones shimmered with wetness. The violet sweep of her clit was swollen beneath its hood, and if Liara had been kneeling any closer to her head, Shepard would have gripped her hips, dragged them higher, and pulled it into her mouth.

She was still considering it as a way to forget her own disappointment when Liara rocked forward, dragging deliberately along her shaft. Shepard bucked on instinct. Her pelvis jerked, but the tempting heat left before she could get a better angle. _"Please,"_ she begged again, not caring how desperate she sounded. The roleplay had gone straight out the window, and all she wanted was for Liara to do something to release the swelling ache inside her. "You're gonna kill me if you keep teasing like this…"

"I am not trying to tease you," Liara said, the perfect picture of flushed, wide-eyed innocence. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Shepard's cock pulsed as more wetness ran over her. Liara's azure was slick and open enough for her to feel everything, from the stiff ridge of her clit to the soft heat of her entrance. On the next pass, she grabbed Liara's hips, holding them in place so she could line herself up properly. She nearly blacked out when her sensitive tip settled at Liara's opening. "Inside," she rasped, urging Liara to sink down. "Shit, I _need_ to be in you."

One of Liara's hands rested on top of hers and their fingers laced together. "Give me a moment to adjust," she murmured. "This is new to me, and you are _very_ thick."

Shepard twitched in response to the words, and she groaned in embarrassment. She would never be able to live down how much she was enjoying this. It was an abrupt departure from their usual dynamic, and the loss of control had her reeling. Being so helpless was bad enough, but thinking about Liara's tight inner walls and how _she_ had been the first to stretch them in every way was even worse. Or was it better? She couldn't tell anymore. Liara had pushed her to a point where she couldn't see the difference.

She pulled at Liara's hips again, but she didn't even need to. Liara finally took her in, and all the breath rushed from her lungs. The warmth sealing around her was overwhelming, and she rocked up in search of more. Liara accepted the widest part of her head without much difficulty, but that didn't stop Shepard from groaning when it sank inside. _Fuck. She's so hot. Tight. I… I can't…_ Liara squeezed around her shaft, and stars exploded behind Shepard's eyes. _Oh God, she's doing that on purpose._ _I'm going to come, and I'm not even all the way in her._

Her length rippled, but before she could give in, Liara touched her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Shepard blinked. Even when it was swimming in a blur above her, Liara's face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Please, not yet," Liara whispered. She leaned in, and Shepard melted as warm lips caught hers in a surprisingly tender kiss. "I want us to come together."

The request gave Shepard the strength she needed to hold off. Whatever her lover wanted, she would do everything in her power to give. Besides, the only thing better than coming inside Liara was feeling Liara come around her at the same time. "Okay." She inhaled, trying to get a handle on herself. "Go."

Liara lowered herself in a single smooth stroke, and Shepard sighed with relief. Hovering so close to the edge was still difficult to endure, but being all the way inside helped. It gave her hope that Liara wouldn't keep her waiting for long. _Maybe I can do this,_ she thought, smiling when she noticed Liara's hands beginning to wander. She took one in hers, bringing it between their joined bodies in a request for Liara to touch herself. _She never last long when she plays with her clit._

This time when Liara blushed, Shepard knew it wasn't acting. Liara had never been entirely comfortable touching herself in front of an audience, even an audience of one. But she must have approved of the silent suggestion, because within moments, her fingers started rolling in rough circles and her inner walls were pulsing. The trembling flutters travelled the length of Shepard's cock, and she began to second-guess herself. She hadn't expected to feel so much.

Against her better judgment, she rocked her hips, trying to angle against the swollen, sensitive spot she knew would make Liara crazy. Pushing up was almost too intense, but she couldn't stop herself. Liara felt so _good_ around her. They fell into a rhythm, one they both wordlessly agreed on, and the fullness inside her pounded along with it. It wouldn't take much. She could feel Liara's muscles clenching, could hear the high, breathless gasps she tried and failed to swallow. _Just a few more thrusts. Then I'll get to feel her fall apart all around me, and I can_ finally _come..._

A humming sound and a swift snap of Liara's wrist broke her concentration. Blue light flared, and she cried out in surprise as her hands were ripped away. The air around her crackled with energy, and it took her several dazed seconds to realize her arms had been thrown above her head. She flexed her fingers, trying to find freedom, but they wouldn't move. Her hands were trapped, and when she tried to buck her hips, they refused to budge. Liara had frozen her in a weak stasis field, and she was completely helpless.

"Wait, what—?" she stammered, but Liara didn't let her finish. She started riding in earnest, rising and falling at a pace that was clearly meant to take the most pleasure possible. Shepard fought to move with her, but it didn't do any good. Her hands grasped at nothing, and the rocking motion of Liara's hips while her own were pinned drove her mad. All thoughts of trying to help Liara come flew from her mind. She arched as far as her bonds would let her, desperate to take control of the rhythm. _Fuck, please,_ her mind screamed. _One more thrust. Need to fill you. Just one more..._

She never got the chance. Liara lifted up and away from her for a second time, and she clenched in panic. Her abdominal muscles tightened to the point of pain, and her length jerked when it hit the open air. Heavy pressure swelled inside her, pounding at the base of her shaft and leaking from the swollen tip. Almost as if she was about to... about to… "Oh fuck," she grunted, certain of what was coming. Liara had pushed her past her limits, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She strained against the stasis field, shuddering as the fullness inside her finally burst.

Disappointment and relief surged within her as she watched herself spill across Liara's toned thighs. The release felt blissful, and the clear, shimmering lines looked beautiful cutting across Liara's blue skin, but it wasn't what she wanted. She had imagined pumping deep inside Liara instead, holding her close, flooding her with everything. That thought would have had her thrashing, but she couldn't move an inch as Liara slid along her cock. The silky heat made her come even harder, and she shivered with each spurt. Feeling what she wanted without quite getting it was agony.

With no other choice, Shepard emptied everything she had, covering Liara's azure with pulsing warmth as it teased the underside of her shaft. Most of the mess ran back down along her length, but a few stray shots hit her tense stomach, making the muscles flinch. She tried to form words, to beg Liara to take her in for the end, but she couldn't manage a sound. All she could do was ride out the waves.

It took a long time for her orgasm to taper off, but it left her far from satisfied. The pounding ache had barely lessened, and when she thought about the clinging smoothness she could have had, coming on Liara's thighs almost didn't feel like coming at all. She stopped shaking, but her arms strained, preparing to fight against the stasis field holding her. " _Liara_ ," she growled, desperation bleeding into her voice. "Let. Me. Go."

"Are you sure that is what you want, Commander?" Liara's innocent voice had returned, a complete contrast to her actions. She aimed a pointed glance at the wetness covering both of them. "You seem to be enjoying your reward."

Shepard's hands clenched. The stasis field was wearing off, and her muscles bunched in preparation. Liara was almost certainly expecting her to escape, but she didn't care. She wanted Liara. She _needed_ Liara. If she wasn't buried inside Liara's azure within the next second, she was pretty sure she'd go insane. "Last chance," she said, summoning her strength. "I know you need to come too."

Liara didn't say anything. Her lips curled into a smile, and her dark eyes seemed to offer a challenge.

The tension snapped. Shepard surged up, tearing free of the stasis field. She seized Liara's shoulders, flipping her onto her stomach in one swift motion. Liara didn't protest at being pinned. Instead, she spread her legs, lifting her hips invitingly. The gesture of permission was more than Shepard could bear. She hauled Liara onto her hands and knees, bending over her back until their bodies were plastered tight.

"Goddess," Liara gasped, but Shepard hardly noticed. The only word she wanted falling from Liara's lips was her name. Anything else was unacceptable. She lined up the tip of her cock, driving in without any preparation.

Liara fell forward, using mattress to muffle her screams. This was exactly what she had wanted—Shepard kneeling over her, rutting into her, wild and unhinged. It wasn't often that she managed to shatter her Commander's legendary control, but when she did, it was always worth it. The only thing she craved more than holding Shepard's raw strength in her hands was feeling it consume her. She loved the burning stretch, the hot breath hitting her neck, the bruising grip keeping her in place as she fell to pieces.

Shepard's thrusts were strong enough to shake the bed. They came too fast and hard for her to rock against, and she could only sway under their power. The sensitive tips of her breasts dragged across the sheets, and she shivered and arched when Shepard's teeth sank into her shoulder. In any other situation, the bite would have hurt, but with the head of Shepard's cock hitting the perfect spot inside her, the pain barely registered. Her mind was a tangled mess of pleasure, and she ached to meld.

The only thing that held her back was the fear of what Shepard might find. Jealousy didn't become her, and she was afraid of ruining the moment. _It isn't her fault everyone falls in love with her. Squadmates, civilians, even perfect strangers..._ Shepard never did anything to encourage them, but it didn't matter. The mere thought of anyone else experiencing Shepard the way she did, with every facet exposed, was unbearable.

She made herself relax, surrendering to Shepard's rhythm. When Shepard took her like this, selfishly and without restraint, it was actually a comfort. She knew she was the only thing in the world Shepard wanted, and her worries evaporated. The war, the two years they had spent apart, the countless people who would have given anything to be in her place—none of it mattered. It was a primal connection that couldn't be broken by anything in the galaxy.

Shepard fell into a blistering pace. Her hips became a blur, and tears leaked from Liara's eyes. The rough, callused hands holding her clutched too tight, and Shepard's nails left sharp, stinging lines across the tops of her thighs. It was almost too much for her body to handle, but it was all her heart wanted. Part of her was still the same shy, uncertain maiden she had been three years ago, constantly seeking reassurance. Only now, she knew how to soak it up through sex. Basking in the force of Shepard's desire was better than a thousand whispered words of devotion, no matter how genuine they were.

But as good as being Shepard's felt, as much as she enjoyed the fierce thrusts and the claiming hold at the base of her throat, Liara knew it wasn't enough. She needed Shepard's hunger, her possessiveness. She needed to feel Shepard's emotions pouring into her until they filled up the hollow place inside her that told her she wasn't enough. _"Shepard,"_ she pleaded, the only thing she could say. Her voice cracked, but she knew Shepard would be able to tell what she meant. _Please... Embrace eternity._

Shepard's soul split open at the first touch. It was usually a beacon of love and light, but this time, it spat and crackled, blazing like fire and threatening to devour her. Liara was no match for the flood of emotions she had freed, but she didn't care. She wanted to drown in them. She let Shepard's lust swallow her whole, losing herself in the storm.

 _Mine._ _Fuck. Need to fill you._

Shepard slammed deep inside of her and stayed there, forcing her to hold every inch. At first, Liara thought Shepard was trying to prove a point, but through the meld, she knew better. Shepard simply couldn't bear to give her up. The knowledge sent a shudder of relief coursing along her spine. She would offer all that she had, all that she was, as long as Shepard never stopped needing her.

 _I am yours, Shepard. Always._

The thread binding them together coiled tighter, and Shepard started moving again. Her strokes burned, but Liara savored each one. They asked her to let go, to lose herself in Shepard's mind until she was surrounded. Her inner muscles clenched around Shepard's cock, and she trembled, balancing on the brink. She couldn't keep her walls up any longer.

 _I love you. So much. And I need your love more than anything._

The next time Shepard drove inside her, she gave everything—her jealousy and possessiveness, her fears and insecurities. It was like lancing a wound, and she wept as her emotions finally poured out. She felt Shepard jolt when they hit, but as always, her lover never wavered. One of the hands grasping her thigh cupped forward to find her clit, and she sobbed. The gentle press was a complete contrast to the rough thrusts, and Liara knew it was meant to be a comfort.

 _Love you, too. We—_

 _...Need to..._

 _—come._

Liara howled as the waves crested and broke over her, but the noise was almost lost behind Shepard's loud roar. There was no other way to describe the sound. It rumbled against her back, and she shook as hot streams of Shepard's release pumped inside her. She rippled around the thickness splitting her open, clenching and fluttering as her own release gushed out around the base of Shepard's cock and ran down her quaking thighs.

It wasn't just about being filled, although she never felt more whole than when Shepard came inside her. It wasn't about being claimed, although she never wanted the marks of ownership Shepard had left all over her body to fade. It was acceptance and trust, a bond of love that shored up her weakest places. She had no idea why Shepard had fallen in love with her, but she was endlessly grateful. That love was her strength, and losing it once had almost ruined her.

Somewhere between the shattering swells, Shepard managed to kiss her pulse-point. _Won't stop loving you, Liara. Never. Not for someone else. Not even if I die._

And as Shepard collapsed on top of her, covered in sweat and panting with exertion, Liara let herself believe it. She didn't mind the extra weight, or the strands of Shepard's hair tickling her neck. Her mind was clear again, and her heart was content. "I am sorry I shared that," she said at last, testing her real voice.

"I'm—oh, fuck…" Shepard tensed on top of her, and Liara whimpered as the shaft inside her gave a few more weak spurts. "I… I'm not."

Liara waited until their shared aftershocks stopped before replying. "You don't think less of me for being jealous?"

Shepard snorted against her neck. "Are you kidding? I know you think I'm oblivious, but you haven't even noticed the way people look at you. When I came back from the dead, I had to deal with Feron following you around like a lost puppy. I catch Vega checking out your ass every time you report to the shuttle bay for a drop. And don't even get me started on Javik."

"You are making fun of me. Javik despises me."

"Javik despises everyone, but he 'despises' _you_ the most."

That sent both of them into fits of laughter. When her chest started to hurt, Liara sighed into the nearest pillow, trying to steady her breathing. "I suppose I can't blame your entire crew for falling in love with you. How could they resist? There is something… _compelling_ about you, Shepard."

"Please, don't start that again," Shepard groaned. "Virgin Liara was cute for a while, but I'm ready to have my bondmate back."

The word made Liara's cheeks flush. She and Shepard hadn't bound wrists yet, but it was only a matter of time. It was the first thing on her 'to do' list after the war, when everything settled down. The usual _'assuming we win'_ that normally followed such thoughts never came. For once, she felt absolutely certain that she and Shepard would survive. "You have me, Shepard. Always. Even the parts of me that are less than appealing."

"I find all of your parts appealing." Shepard began shifting inside her again, softly this time. "And you have me, too. Whenever you want, in whatever position you want, as many times as you want…"

A smile spread across Liara's face. "How can I resist such a persuasive offer?"

"You can't," Shepard said, kissing the tender place she had bitten before. "Because you're crazy about me. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Liara lifted her hips, offering herself at a better angle. "Neither would I."


End file.
